


Pack Mentality

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Returns, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), M/M, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Returns, sbfullshift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: The Hale Pack returns to reclaim Beacon Hills from an unworthy Scott McCall. The finale of Elastic Heart.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727686
Comments: 71
Kudos: 1105





	Pack Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of Elastic Heart  
> Sterek Bingo 2020  
> Square: Full Shift Werewolves

  
Derek stiffened suddenly when he felt a rush of power hit like a tonne of bricks. He gasped, “Stiles!”

Stiles ran through from his office and he helped Derek move to the sofa in his office and he cradled Derek’s face in his hands as he asked, “What's wrong?”

Derek blinked and his eyes started to flicker between the electric blue Stiles was used to and vivid alpha red. He whispered, “I think I am an alpha again.”

Stiles caressed his cheek and he whispered, “Beautiful.”

Derek said quietly, “I don’t understand. How can I be an alpha again?”

Stiles shrugged, “We will need to research, I don’t think its a true alpha spark because we know from looking into Scott’s that it is mostly a myth and the few documented cases were betas who nearly died to protect their pack.”

Derek pondered, “The last alpha I attacked was Deucalion, given his record others would have attacked him since then.” He sat back on the sofa and he focused on his wolf and he said, “It feels familiar, like my wolf is complete again which doesn’t make sense.”

Stiles suggested, “Unless it is your spark returning to you for some reason?”

Derek shrugged, and Stiles grinned at him as he asked, “Is your wolf any different, your full shift? I always wondered if the alphas were bigger when shifted.”

Derek smirked and he slowly stripped off, he went out of his way to tease his husband, the few times that Stiles reached out to touch he playfully slapped his hand away. Once he was naked and his clothes were carefully folded and set on the sofa he stood in the center of the office between the sofa and his desk and he pulled at his wolf melting into his shift.

Stiles never got tired of watching Derek flow from human to wolf especially since he made it look as easy as breathing. 

Stiles stood and he edged around Derek as he took up most of the space between the sofa and the desks. He stood near Derek’s head and he smiled as he said, “You’re taller and broader then you were as a beta. Not by much but there is a noticeable difference.”

Derek now stood with his head at Stiles' shoulders and he would only just fit through a standard door.

Stiles sat down in front of Derek and pulled him into a wolfy cuddle, he was laughing as Derek attempted to squish him.

Stiles wriggled until he was able to breathe then he asked, “What do you want to tell the pack?”

Derek shook his head and Stiles smiled as he said, “You don’t want to tell them yet?”

Derek again shook his head.

Stiles nodded, “Ok, so we research how it happened and then tell them? Make sure its a permanent change first?”

Derek bobbed his head in the best wolfy nod he could manage. 

Stiles reached up and he scratched behind his ears as he agreed, “Ok, Sourwolf, sounds good to me. Research, after nap time. Shit, are you even gonna fit on the bed now?”

Derek started making chuffing noises and Stiles figured he was laughing at him. Stiles gave in and snuggled in for a nap where Derek had him pinned while Derek acclimatized to his new larger form.”

-x-

It was nearly a week later and they were no closer to finding a solution when Chris walked into Derek’s office and he said, “I have just got off the phone with Beta McCall.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, “Beta?”

Chris nodded, “Deaton died last week and with it, Scotty lost his alpha spark.”

Stiles rolled into the office from his office next door. He gave Derek a significant look and he asked, “When last week exactly?”

Derek asked for clarification, “Was it around mid-afternoon Tuesday?”

Chris looked confused but he nodded.

Derek smiled and he flashed his bright red alpha eyes.

Stiles crowed in vindication, “I just knew that bastard stole your alpha spark.” He turned to look at Chris and he asked, “So what does Scotty want?”

Chris grinned, “He has asked for my help with the latest big bad. Since he lost his alpha spark most of his pack have left and he’s worried that he won’t be able to hold the territory.”

Stiles looked to Derek who nodded, he then glanced up at Peter and Danny who had just walked in and then he asked, “It’s been eight years. Do we want to go reclaim our home? The house is ready and waiting for us in the preserve, the office in town for Hale Enterprises and Argent Arms has been set-up and waiting for us for a few years now.”

Danny, Chris and, Peter nodded decisively. Chris said, “I will make it clear to Scott that if I return to help that I will be working with the Hale pack to reclaim their land as the rightful territory holders.”

Stiles held his hand out to Derek, “Well husband mine, shall we go pack.”

Derek stood and intertwined his fingers with Stiles pulling him into a quick kiss before he said’, “Lead on Alpha Hale. Let's go home.” 

Stiles turned to Chris as the pack started to leave to pack and he said, “Don’t let Scott know. Just tell him you will make your way to Beacon Hills as soon as you can to help him out but keep it vague on when. Also, don’t mention the Hale Pack. The fewer details the better. When we arrive we will catch up with Dad and Melissa and we will figure out what’s actually going on.”

Chris asked, “How did you get your alpha spark back?”

Derek shrugged, and Stiles answered, “I suspect whatever Deaton did to steal the spark stopped when he died. Do we know how that happened?”

Chris shook his head and he explained, “I asked Scott and he said he didn’t know.”

Stiles laughed, “Bullshit. I will ask Dad, Scott still believes he is avoiding me so Scott likely told him or Mel.”

While they were busy talking Peter was texting Lydia, Jackson, and Ethan, who had gone out shopping, to let them know what was going on. They all confirmed they would be back soon to start packing. Lydia suggested chartering a plane for the trip home as it would be easier than finding a flight to fit them all on short notice.

When Peter mentioned this idea Danny contacted one of their clients who ran a private airline and they organized a flight that left New York in 3 hours and would take them to the small airfield just outside Beacon Hills.

The pack spent the next hour getting the basics packed while Peter contacted a removal firm to pack up the rest of the brownstone and have it shipped to Beacon Hills. Lydia decided to stay behind to supervise the move, especially the more fragile books in the library.

On the flight to Beacon Hills Stiles and Derek explained what they could about Derek’s rise to Alpha and Scott’s fall to beta. They also confirmed that Stiles was still the alpha of the Hale Pack with Derek still serving the role as his second and alpha mate.

When they landed at the small airfield they found Noah and Jordan waiting with two of the pack SUVs to drive them to the rebuilt Hale house in the preserve. The SUVs both had dark tints on the windows to hide the occupants from casual observers.

They walked in and they found Melissa helping Malia with setting the table while Liam, Corey, and Mason were in the kitchen finishing up the meal they had all cooked as a welcome back meal.

Stiles turned to his dad and he asked, “Something you want to tell me Daddio?”

Noah turned to Stiles and formally he said, “Alpha Hale, over the last three years I have been serving as alpha for these guys as a mini pack. They have been working with the McCall pack but they all snapped their pack bonds willingly and their alpha didn’t notice. They wish to join the Hale Pack officially before you meet with Beta McCall. They were unaware that Scott tried to frame you for murder for something they knew to be self-defense. Nor did they know that Scott had forced the Hales out of their own territory.”

Stiles nodded and he motioned for everyone to sit, “Let’s eat then we can discuss everyone joining the Hale Pack.”

They all tucked into the pasta dish the boys had prepared and they kept to light discussion during the meal about what everyone had been up to since they last saw each other. 

Malia was happy to see Peter and Derek again, Melissa had been helping her understand the details around her adoption and she knew now that Peter’s memories of her had been forcibly ripped from his mind, knowledge that Scott had deliberately kept from her.

Once everyone was full and the dishwasher was loaded Stiles announced, “Right, dress warm we are going for a walk. I need to claim the Nemeton before we sort the pack situation. Fingers crossed we don’t get interrupted.”

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when Peter asked, “Do you know where you are going?”

Stiles smirked and he said, “Nope, not a clue. I am trusting the Nemeton to want us there and draw us in.”

Peter asked, “Is it?”

Stiles smiled as they broke through the tree line to a clearing that contained the stump of the Nemeton.

Derek asked, “So what’s the plan?”

Stiles considered the question and decided to just lay all the cards on the table. “I don’t know what condition it’s in so first I will claim and cleanse it from the damage done by the former darachs that have had access in the past.”

Peter asked, “Darachs, as in plural?”

Stiles scoffed and he said, “What, you didn’t think Deaton hadn’t crossed the line from Druid to Darach? Poisoning a beta so the alpha would have to give up their alpha spark to save them is borderline. Sticking that spark in a barely trained beta and convincing them they are the werewolf fucking messiah is dark. Beyond dark.”

Peter nodded in understanding. He waved toward the Nemeton and he said, “Cleanse away. I can feel from here how corrupted it feels. What do you need us to do?”

Stiles explained, “I need you all to surround the Nemeton, humans spaced out amongst the wolves. If this goes how I think it will, there may be a bit of bloodletting as the Nemeton accepts us all as its protectors.”

They all shuffled into place as Stiles climbed on top of the stump and he sat cross-legged and after a quick look to make sure everyone was in place he pulled out his wolfsbane free knife and he sliced across both of his palms and he placed them flat against the Nemeton as he closed his eyes and he focused his magic on cleansing the corruption he could feel from the stump.

Stiles heard the gasps from his pack and he opened his eyes to see what caught their attention. He saw an apparition floating in front of him, it was not someone he recognized. He tilted his head and he asked, “You are the Nemeton?”

She inclined her head and she replied, “Yes, and no. I represent the spirit of the Nemeton, it is finally free after being bound for many years.”

She moved to inspect Derek and Peter and she turned to look back at Stiles as she stated, “You, Mieczysław Genim Hale were born to be my spark, my… hmm, what’s the word these days, my representative in the waking world, your fate has always been entwined with the Hale Pack who are in turn pledged by their ancestors to be my protectors.”

Stiles asked, “How will that change given I am the alpha as well as one of the magic-users for the Hale Pack?”

She smiled and she confirmed, “It won’t, you will confirm your pledge as the alpha to be the protector of the Nemeton and its territory. It’s all very informal these days.”

Stiles grinned and he said, “Let’s get on with it then.”

She approached Stiles and she lifted his hands from the stump pushing a little of her magic into them to heal the cuts before she placed them in his lap. She knelt down in front of him and she cupped his face in her hands and she asked, “Do you, Mieczysław Genim Hale, vow as alpha of the Hale Pack, for your pack to protect this land, that they will protect the Nemeton and that you will nurture your pack to the best of your ability?”

Stiles smiled and he firmly stated, “I so vow,” as the pack surrounding him answered automatically after him with, “We so vow.”

Stiles fell back as he felt the pack bonds from the new pack members slam into place slotting in nicely with the existing pack bonds. He sat up slowly and he looked up at the apparition and he asked, “Was that it?”

She nodded and she said, “It will be easier for you as a human alpha to accept new members into your pack. I will assist you as long as you are within my territory when you accept them.”

“Awesome,” Stiles exclaimed, “Now we just need to deal with the McCall Pack. Do we know who is left?”

Noah hesitantly said, “I think its just Theo at the moment, and that’s only because he thinks you won’t trust him.”

Stiles jumped off the stump after a quick air hug to the apparition and he asked, “What about the others? Kira and the Chimeras?”

Liam counted on his fingers as he listed them, “Kira left to get lessons from the skinwalkers and she never returned, Mr. Yukimura is still teaching at the school as far as we know. Kira’s parents stayed distant from the pack after I used Kira’s sword to resurrect Theo. Hayden ended up joining Brett in the Ito pack after we broke up when I realized… yeah… umm the sheriff is right, Theo does want to jump ship but he is worried you will kill him for what he did before he died. As for us, we all jumped ship when we noticed how dark the so-called True Alpha was.” He turned to Melissa, “Sorry Mama McCall.”

Melissa shrugged, “Look, I am not going to say I am ok with all of this, but honestly, whoever Scott is now, he’s not the kid I raised. I didn’t raise someone to pretend to be all light and good while assisting in dark magic to get what he wants. He's more manipulative than Dumbledore. To be honest I am surprised his death isn’t on the table for how badly he has wronged this pack.”

Stiles smiled sadly and he said, “We wouldn’t do that to you, Melissa. As long as he doesn’t attack us trying to reclaim the alpha spark he is facing banishment from the territory. He can stay close as long as he stays outside Beacon County borders so you can still visit him.”

Noah added, “We have also had an ally over the last few years who is also keen to join the pack under your leadership.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow as if to ask, ‘Who?’

Noah looked pensive as he answered, “Deucalion. He has been helping with some of the big bads that have attacked that Scott has let go as part of his no-kill policy. He took the job of chasing them down and making sure they couldn’t go on to do further harm.”

Peter asked, “He’s been your left hand?”

Noah nodded, “Sort of, he’s changed since the alpha pack mess, a lot. He has been helping train the betas in self-defense so they could survive some of the bigger stuff that’s come our way. Teaching them how to use all of their senses when they are fighting.”

Stiles asked, “Can you ask him to meet us at the pack house tomorrow morning? Is he close enough for that?”

Noah nodded and he flicked off a quick text.

Liam asked tentatively, “Can I ask Theo to come and talk to you?”

Stiles bowed to the apparition of the Nemeton and she blew him a kiss before she faded out. Stiles put his arm around Liam’s shoulders and he started the trek back to the house as he asked, “Why is this so important to you pup?”

Liam took a deep breath and he explained, “While you were away we faced some fairly big enemies, not long after you left we faced the Dread Doctors, Theo was killed just before Lydia left the pack. When the wild hunt came to town I used Kira’s sword to bring him back. When he came back he was different, less of a dick. Mama McCall said it was like the difference in Peter after he was resurrected.”

Stiles looked to Melissa who nodded as she said, “He’s no longer a chimera, he’s just a wolf now and he is calmer, less irrational and manipulative. He is also very devoted to Liam, it’s very sweet to watch.”

Stiles asked Liam quietly, “Is he your mate, is that why you and Hayden broke up?”

Liam blushed and he nodded. 

Stiles asked, “Can he get away from Scott tonight?”

Liam nodded and he said, “Scott normally sends him out on patrol on his own. I will text him and tell him to stop in.”

Liam pulled his phone out to send out the text and the pack spent the walk back talking about the plans to ward the territory border now that they were home. The newbies were asking loads of questions about the changes they could see in the pack and getting to know the pack members they hadn’t met before.

When they reached the house Stiles could see a new car waiting in the driveway, as they approached Theo got out of the car and he shut the door behind him but he didn’t move away from the car.

Liam looked at Stiles for approval and he shrunk back when Stiles frowned. Stiles said gently, “You don’t have to wait for permission to welcome your mate, Liam.”

Liam breathed out a quiet, “Oh,” before he sprinted across the lawn to surround Theo in a tight hug.

Mason approached quietly and he said, “Scott has kept them separated since he lost his alpha spark and we abandoned him.”

Stiles scrubbed his face with his hand and he muttered, “For fuck’s sake!” He murmured to Mason, “How likely is it that he will attack me to get the alpha spark back?”

Mason looked around, anywhere but at Melissa as he said, “I can almost guarantee it. He hasn’t been the most rational alpha.”

Stiles nodded as he watched the reunion. He asked quietly, “Is there anything else I need to know?”

Mason sighed as he said, “This territory has a shit reputation with the surrounding Alphas for not killing threats. Even with help from Deucalion as there are some territories he can’t enter so other packs have suffered losses due to Scott’s actions.”

Chris moved next to Stiles and he said quietly, “There are other options, similar to Eichen but not run by a Darach. The hunter's council has moved in to clean up Eichen now that Deaton is dead but they have recommended other facilities if we need it as an option.”

Stiles herded everyone inside into the main living room where there was enough room for everyone to sit. He turned to Derek and Peter and he said, “Can you both take Theo up to my office, I will be up shortly.”

They both led Theo upstairs through to the office to get the discussion started.

Stiles then turned to the pack and as he wanted to give Liam a distraction he asked, “Liam, can you take Jackson and Ethan on your usual patrol route of the territory border, just so we know where it currently is and where it needs to change.”

Liam flicked him a salute and they all left on foot.

Stiles left the rest of the pack to relax in the living room as he headed to the office to talk to Theo. As he left he overheard Chris talking to his dad.

Chris asked Noah, “Scott mentioned when he called that he needed my help with a ‘big bad’ that was attacking the territory. Do you know what he was talking about?”

Noah snorted, “There is no big bad. Not even a little bad. It’s just another manipulation from the former alpha.”

Stiles chuckled as he entered the office. Derek looked at him with his expressive murderbrows asking ‘what’s so funny?’

Stiles explained, “Remember how Scotty called Chris claiming he needed help with a big bad?”

Derek smirked and he said, “There isn’t one?”

Theo shook his head and he confirmed, “It’s been quiet since Deaton died.”

Stiles asked, “How did he die? Chris asked but Scott said he didn’t know.”

Theo smirked and he explained, “We had a kiss of vampires who were passing through and Deaton tried to take them on as he wanted some of their venom.”

Stiles moved to sit in Derek’s lap and he asked, “What’s the verdict?”

Peter glanced at Theo and he said, “It would seem his resurrection fixed a few issues he wasn’t aware of before he died.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise and he asked, “Like?”

Theo explained, “When the Dread Doctors changed me into a chimera they made it possible to control me. Not overtly but subtle pushes to do certain things, push certain situations for their benefit.” He looked at Stiles with a sad expression and he said, “Like making sure you were framed for murder. I am so sorry for that. They wanted you out of the way. They knew if you weren’t removed from the playing field so to speak that you would figure out how to defeat them.”

Stiles waved his hand and he said, “Look, I blame Scott more than you for that mess. You might have steered the investigation and removed evidence, but Scott pushed way more than was natural at Deaton’s direction to have me arrested. It gave Peter and Derek the push to spirit me away from Beacon Hills before I was killed.”

Derek asked, “Theo, do you know if Scott has any pack bonds to anyone else?”

Theo shook his head and he said, “I am the only one that stayed and it wasn't out of loyalty, it was out of fear.”

Stiles stood and he looked at Derek and Peter and he said, “We need to organize that meeting with Scott to formally claim the territory asap. The longer he is without pack bonds the closer to feral he will be.”

Theo said quietly, “He’s been on the edge of feral for years, to be honest. He ran the pack like a dictatorship to the point of deciding for us where we could go to college. One of the reasons Hayden left is because Scott refused to let her attend an ivy college that she had won a scholarship for.”

Stiles' eyes widened with Theo’s comment. He exclaimed, “Seriously? What the hell!” He glanced at his second and his left hand who both nodded before he asked, “Do you want to join the Hale Pack.”

Theo nodded and he felt the need for formality so he answered, “I pledge my loyalty to the Hale Pack.”

Stiles wrapped his hand around the side of Theo’s neck to scent mark him and he felt the Nemeton push a pack bond into place. He could see the tension melt from Theo’s shoulders as the pack bond settled. 

Stiles turned to Peter and he asked, “Can you take him down and get him settled with the pack. We need to arrange a formal meeting with Scott.”

Peter nodded and he ushered Theo out of the office as Stiles was pulling out his laptop.

Stiles moved to sit at his desk and he started to type up a formal announcement, he asked, “I was thinking of sending him a formal challenge but I think that’s the wrong message to send.”

Derek nodded in agreement, “What about sending him an invitation to the formal territory claiming ceremony. I know we have already done the official claiming at the Nemeton, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do a public ceremony with local alphas and invite him as a courtesy.”

Stiles smirked, “That sounds perfect. So who do we invite? Alpha Ito and Gabriel for sure. Maybe a couple of the alphas wronged by Scott’s actions.”

Derek nodded and he suggested, “Then it would be worth talking to your Dad to get a list of the alphas that are pissed at him and Peter can suggest a couple of them for the ceremony. Uncle Peter will know which ones won’t attack Scott outright.”

Stiles asked, “Any good clearings we can use? I don’t want to give away the location of the Nemeton to non-pack members.”

Derek walked to the wall where there was a handy map of Beacon County pinned up. He tapped a large clearing and he said, “This one would be good, the surrounding trees are quite dense.”

Stiles asked, “Do we want to meet Scott earlier? Get the fight out of the way. I am almost positive he will attack to try and steal the alpha spark back.”

Derek shook his head, he has his suspicions that Scott would approach the house as soon as he realized they had moved home. He said, “Let's keep it simple, if he attacks then it means there are other alphas as witnesses when you show him the mercy he doesn't deserve. Why don't you arrange it for four days away? It gives Cora, Lydia, and Isaac time to get here.”

Stiles spent time crafting a formal invitation while Derek went downstairs to get a list of names and email addresses from Peter and Noah for the alphas they wanted to invite. He sent messages to the three missing pack members to let them know about the ceremony and they all confirmed they would be in town in time to attend.

Once he had finished crafting the invitation he joined his pack in the living room for a puppy pile to help settle all the new pack bonds. He sent off the various invitation emails based on the list and email addresses that Derek had texted him.

-x-

Early the next morning they were woken by a car rumbling up the driveway. No one seemed to recognize it so Stiles quickly got into his thigh holsters and grabbed his guns from the safe in the hall closet as Derek and Peter stripped and shifted to their wolves before the three of them stepped outside.

Stiles was an intimidating figure standing tall and strong with his arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs flanked by a huge pitch-black wolf with glowing red eyes and a slightly smaller dark grey wolf with glowing golden eyes both wolves had their hackles up and made for an intimidating sight.

Stiles smirked as Deucalion slowly approached the house after he parked his car. He called out, “Alpha Morgan. Long time no see.”

Deucalion snorted, “Alpha Hale, Derek, Peter, it is good to see you all home where you belong.”

Stiles smiled and he motioned for Deucalion to follow him into the house as he said, “Thank you for helping with keeping our territory protected.”

Stiles offered Deucalion a drink before he escorted him to his office with his dad and Derek right behind him.

Once they were all seated Stiles asked, “Dad tells me you want to join the pack. Join it and not lead it?”

Deucalion nodded, “I have done my time as a pack leader, I am happier being a left hand, helping protect a territory rather than destroying them.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief and Deucalion smiled and he said, “Honestly, if I wanted a new pack I could have claimed the betas that left Scott at any time over the last three years. Instead, I opted to wait for your return so I could request to join your pack. I spent that time doing what I could to protect the mini-pack who had come together as they also waited for you.”

Derek asked, “Does Scott know you patrol the Hale Pack borders?”

Deucalion snorted, “He can’t even sniff out omega wolves in the same line as him at the coffee shop. That boy never learned how to use his senses. Never wanted to as far as I can tell.”

Stiles looked to his Dad and they had a silent conversation comprised mostly of facial ticks and eyebrow wriggles before Stiles stood and as he approached Deucalion he asked, “Would you be willing to pledge your loyalty to the Hale Pack? Willing to assist my left hand in his duties to protect the territory and the Nemeton. Willing to assist in training a beta in the duties of a left hand if so requested?”

Deucalion relaxed and he vowed, “I so vow.”

Stiles reached out and he cupped Deucalion’s neck to scent mark him and again the Nemeton assisted in accepting Deucalion into the pack. It also sent a subtle push to trust that Deucalion is loyal.

As soon as the pack bond snapped into place Stiles started to fall. He was saved from hitting the floor by the quick actions of his mate who reached out and caught him.

Stiles gasped, “Holy fuck.” As his body tensed from the influx of power. When he was finally able to relax he asked, “What the hell?!”

Deucalion smirked and he said, “An alpha gains power from his pack. The stronger the pack, the stronger the alpha.”

Stiles was still panting as he asked, “I thought Julia or Jennifer or whatever the fuck her name was stripped you of most of your power?”

Deucalion snorted, “That’s what I wanted people to think. Being underestimated is always fun. You of all people should understand that Alpha.” 

Derek and Deucalion both stiffened, and Stiles swore, “We need to get the proximity wards up. Yesterday.”

As he stormed toward the front door he started calling out orders. “Derek, Peter I want you both shifted beside me with Deucalion and Chris standing behind you. The rest of you I want you to be fanned out behind us on the porch. Space the humans amongst the wolves and make sure they are all armed. When I give the signal I want the wolves to shift.”

Theo asked, “What's the signal?”

Jackson answered, “Don’t worry, we know it. Just follow our lead.”

They had purposely built the porch on the front of the house large enough to hold the entire pack. It worked well when they needed to be intimidating.

As the car came closer to the house Theo murmured, “Scott.”

Stiles reached down and scratched his wolves between their ears and he quietly said, “Whatever you do, try to stay calm. I want Scott to understand we are not threatened by his presence in our territory.” He made sure the retainer on his holsters were both unclipped so he could easily access his guns if needed.

Scott pulled up in front of the house and he stormed out of his car, he didn’t even shut the car door. He stomped up to Stiles and would have approached to stand chest to chest but the snarls and bared teeth from the wolves on either side of him had him stepping back. 

Scott snarled, “What are you doing here?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he gestured to the house as he snarked, “We live here.”

Scott yelled, “Beacon Hills is my territory.”

Stiles shook his head in disbelief and he said calmly, “You aren’t an alpha therefore you can’t claim the territory.” Before Scott could reply he held up his hand and continued, “Territory that was never yours to claim. Your Darach stole the alpha spark he gave you and feed you lies about being a True Alpha.”

“LIES!” Scott screamed. “You killed Doctor Deaton so you could steal my territory.”

Stiles was done. He pulled his hand out of his pocket where his modified mountain ash was stored and he flicked a handful of ash at Scott. Scott tried to scramble back but the circle formed smoothly around him keeping him in place. Stiles had modified the ash so that whatever was enclosed in the circle would be silent. It came in handy when he needed to get his point across.

Stiles walked to the edge of the ash line, his wolves sticking to his side like glue and he said, “Listen up and listen good. This territory was never yours. When Derek gave up his alpha spark to save Cora his spark should have gone to the nemeton until the Nemeton deemed him worthy again. Something that would have taken a week tops. When that didn’t happen, ownership of the territory was passed to me and I became the Hale alpha as the spark born to protect the Nemeton.”

He saw that Scott didn't believe a word he was saying but it all needed to be said in order to complete the banishment so he continued, “Doctor Deaton stole the Hale alpha spark from the Nemeton and gave it to you a few days later. This could only happen with your consent as the ritual doesn’t allow a beta to do it unwillingly.”

Stiles knew by the scowl on Scott’s face that he was on the right track. He had a theory so he asked, “Were you aware Deaton cursed my father?” He saw the guilty look flash on Scott’s face before he schooled it into a blank mask.

Theo cleared his throat and Stiles gestured for him to approach. He walked to the group and he explained, “He was jealous of you. Insanely jealous.”

Stiles frowned and he asked, “Of what? What could I possibly have that he wanted?”

Theo explained, “From the ranting he’s done over the years he was jealous of all the attention you got from the Hales he felt that attention should have been his. Jealous that your father loved you and would defend you no matter what, and lastly he was beyond jealous of your humanity. He blamed you for his getting bitten.”

Stiles smiled at Theo and said a grateful, “Thanks Theo, can you jump back up and join the others, please.”

Stiles looked at his ex-best friend and he said sadly, “You need help, serious psychological help.” He glanced back at Chris and he said, “You need to join a pack. You will need to find one that will accept you with the reputation you have. You have managed to piss off all of the alphas in the surrounding territories with your no-kill policies so that will be a difficult task for you. The only reason the various alphas haven’t come to take over the territory is Deucalion stepping in and helping my dad do what you were too afraid to do.”

Stiles pulled a knife from his holster and he slashed it across his palm letting the blood drip to the ground. He smiled when he saw the apparition from the Nemeton appear next do Derek and give him a quick scratch behind his ears.

When the apparition nodded Stiles formally intoned, “I, Alpha Mieczysław Genim Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack, Spark Guardian of the Nemeton of Beacon Hills do formally banish Beta Scott Tyrone McCall from all Hale Pack territories. You have 24 hours to leave Beacon County and refusal will result in your death.”

The apparition crossed the barrier and Scott tried to get away as she placed her hand over his chest and pulled. She said, “Furthermore you will never again rise to the rank of Alpha. You have proven to be unworthy of the responsibility of being an alpha.”

She stepped back and she gave Derek another scratch behind the ears as she said, “Thank you, Alpha Hale.” She bowed formally and faded out.

Stiles summoned the mountain ash back into his palm and he asked, “Do you understand all that has been said today, Beta McCall?”

Scott changed to his beta shift and roared. Stiles moved his hand behind his back and he flashed a signal to the pack who all shifted and roared their displeasure at the challenge to their Alpha. The humans all raised their guns in preparation. Melissa however turned her back and went inside.

Scott faltered slightly at seeing his mother siding with the pack but in his irrationality, he saw it as a betrayal and he didn't see that it was his own actions that turned his mother against him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, he was the only one outside not visibly armed and he asked, “Really Scott? You are going to fight us? 14 against 1?”

Scott roared, “They are my pack, you stole my pack.”

“Fucking hell Scott, you seriously can’t be that stupid,” Stiles exclaimed, “They were never yours. You never deserved to be their alpha.” He stood tall and crossed his arms as he said firmly with a touch of alpha in his voice, “Stand down Beta McCall.”

Scott leaped at Stiles but was caught by the two large wolves and he was pinned to the ground with them both sitting on him with an arm in each of their mouths. He was screaming at them to let him go and squirming around on the ground. 

Chris and Deucalion moved forward to flank Stiles and Chris commented, “He can't go free? He is a danger to himself and others.”

Stiles asked, “Is there a facility like Eichen House that is close enough for Melissa to visit?”

Chris nodded and he explained, “There is one near the Oregon Border run by the hunter’s council with a few wolves on staff to manage the residents. It’s designed to rehabilitate feral omega wolves and they have agreements with various local packs to accept the wolves once they are no longer feral.”

Stiles asked, “You trust them?”

Chris nodded, “When I was based in San Francisco I sent a few omegas there that have since joined other packs and become valued in their packs.” Chris handed Stiles a syringe and he explained, “Kanima Venom. It will keep him restrained until the facility can arrange a pickup.”

Deucalion, knowing it wasn’t an option but needing Stiles to voice it for the whole pack to hear asked, “Wouldn’t it be easier to kill him?”

Stiles smiled somewhat sadly as he explained, “Yes, that would be much easier, less effort and less stress. However, his mother is a Hale Pack elder and she still loves him very much. I can feel her dread through the bond. If there is an option that gives him the chance to rehabilitate that gives her the chance to see him then I will take it.”

Chris made the call to arrange the pickup as Stiles moved forward and injected Scott with the venom to paralyze him. Once they could feel him stop squirming the wolves moved back and they stood flanking Stiles again. Stiles threw out some standard mountain ash as a backup plan and he sent Noah into the house to find Melissa and let her know that Scott was ok.

Melissa came running out of the house and she sprinted to Stiles and gave him a tight hug, she murmured, “Thank you for not killing him.”

Stiles returned the hug and he said, “I couldn’t, he has been so twisted by Deaton. I didn't want to upset you so I tried to keep it as bloodless as possible. Hopefully the facility Chris has recommended will be able to help him and he can find a pack to accept him. With his vet degree, he should be able to find a place in a pack once he gets his head screwed on straight.”

Melissa cupped his cheek and she whispered, “Thank you alpha.” Before she went to sit by Scott and she tried to talk to him before the facility arrived to pick him up.

Stiles turned to the pack and he said, “The excitement is over, Scott will be picked up in a few hours, feel free to talk to him before he leaves if you wish to. I have arranged for a formal territory claiming ceremony in four days which I would like you all to attend, I will put the details up somewhere inside. This will be in front of several visiting alphas who have had losses due to the actions of Beta McCall over the years so keep that in mind as it could be a tense occasion.”

Stiles looked at Danny and he asked, “Danny? Cora and Isaac should be flying in today, can you confirm their flight details and arrange for someone to pick them up, please. Also can you please get an update from Lydia, she is traveling with the moving company making sure nothing happens to the library on the trip.”

Mason and Corey both grinned and rubbed their hands together at the thought of burying themselves in the Hale Pack library. It was legendary and there were rumors of Peter and Stiles building a large collection of rare and old books over the last eight years.

Scott was picked up by some of Chris’ colleagues who reassured Melissa that he would be ok and she could keep in touch and visit as much as she liked. That they would do everything they could to get him back on an even keel and integrated into a new pack.

The formal ceremony went almost without a hitch. One of the surrounding Alphas was not impressed that the new alpha was just as young as the previous irresponsible alpha. He was about to declare a formal challenge until Deucalion and Derek walked over to find out what was going on. Derek gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek before he looked at the local alpha and he asked, “Is there a problem?”

The alpha shook his head and he stalked off when he realized just how powerful the new Hale alpha was.

The pack settled down, a few of the betas went to college, finally able to do the degrees they wanted to rather than what was decreed by their alpha, with the pack funding their schooling. With the Nemeton no longer bound to a Darach, it was no longer acting as a beacon and the territory became a lot calmer and settled with peaceful creatures petitioning to move to the territory to take advantage of the protection of a strong and powerful Hale pack.

While Stiles had been wrecked about having to leave Beacon Hills all those years ago, by leaving he gained a loyal pack, a loving family and Derek, his mate, and the love of his life. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

  



End file.
